Peter Pettigrew
Peter "Glizdogon" Pettigrew (ur. ok. 1960 – zm. 7 marca 1998 r.) — śmierciożerca; przyjaciel Jamesa Pottera, Syriusza Blacka i Remusa Lupina, jeden z Huncwotów. Kawaler Orderu Merlina pierwszej klasy. Peter urodził się w 1960 roku. W młodości uczęszcał do Hogwartu, jako mieszkaniec Gryffindoru. Tam poznał Jamesa Pottera, Syriusza Blacka i Remusa Lupina, z którymi stworzył Mapę Huncwotów. Nauczył się także nielegalnie przemieniać w szczura. Po ukończeniu edukacji stał się podwójnym agentem Voldemorta. W 1981 roku dołączył do zwolenników Lorda Voldemorta zdradzając Lily i Jamesa Potterów. Peter bojąc się konsekwencji wrobił w to Syriusza Blacka, a sam odciął sobie palec i jako szczur uciekł do ścieków. Świat czarodziejów uwierzył więc, że Syriusz zdradził Potterów i zamknął go w Azkabanie, a Pettigrew miał polec z nim w walce. Przybłąkał się do rodziny Weasley i został domowych zwierzątkiem Ronalda Weasleya o imieniu Parszywek. Przez trzy lata (od 1991 do 1993 roku) mieszkał z Ronem w pokoju wspólnym Gryffindoru. Ujawnił się w 1994, a rok później pomógł odrodzić się Czarnemu Panu na cmentarzu w Little Hangleton. Zmarł w 1997 podczas potyczki w dworze Malfoya uduszony przez własną, srebrną dłoń. Biografia Wczesne życie Peter Pettigrew urodził się około 1960 roku Był w tym samym roku w Hogwarcie, co James Potter urodzony 27 marca 1960 roku w rodzinie czarodziejów czystej krwi. Nauka w Hogwarcie W 1971 roku, thumb|left|176px|Peter w latach szkolnychw wieku jedenastu lat Peter dostał list ze Szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa w Hogwarcie informujący o przyjęciu go do placówki. W celu edukacji kupił lub odziedziczył różdżkę, możliwe, że w sklepie Ollivanderów na ulicy Pokątnej. Po przyjeździe do zamku został przydzielony do Domu Lwa, Gryffindoru. Poznał tam Jamesa Pottera, Remusa Lupina i Syriusza Blacka, z którymi się zaprzyjaźnił. Często przebywali razem w gospodzie Trzy Miotły, gdzie obsługiwała ich Madame Rosmerta. Według Minerwy McGonagall James i Syriusz byli idolami Petera, a chłopak nie dorównywał im talentem, zawsze grał w drugiej lidze. Wiadomo także, że w latach szkolnych był beznajdziejny w pojedynkach Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu, rozdział Mapa Huncwotów, str. 220 . On, James Potter i Syriusz Black odkryli wkrótce, że Remus Lupin jest wilkołakiem. Pomimo tego, nie odtrącili Remusa. Znaleźli sposób, by dotrzymywać mu towarzystwa w czasie pełni księżyca, kiedy ulegał transformacji. Przez trzy lata uczyli się, jak stać się animagiem, aż do skutku. Peter mógł zmieniać się w szczura. Z tego też powodu, przyjaciele nazwali go Glizdogonem. Czwórka stworzyła wkrótce Mapę Huncwotów, która pokazywała wiele tajemnych pomieszczeń w Hogwarcie i przejść do Hogsmeade. Sporządzić ją pomógł im fakt, iż codziennie włóczyli się po zamku. Wkrótce została ona skonfiskowana przez woźnego, Argusa Filcha. Pierwsza wojna czarodziejów thumb|300px|Fotografia przedstawiająca członków Zakonu Feniksa (Pettigrew pomiędzy Lily i Jamesem Potterami). Po przejęciu świata czarodziejów przez Lorda Voldemorta Pettigrew dołączył do grona jego popleczników. Czarnoksiężnik kazał mu szpiegować członków Zakonu Feniksa. Peter postanowił wykonać zadanie i dołączył do organizacji, donosząc Voldemortowi o nowych działaniach Zakonu. Został uwieczniony na fotografii przedstawiającej członków grupy, gdzie stał między Jamesem i Lily Potterami. Zdrada W 1980 roku Sybilla Trelawney wypowiedziała przepowiednie, według której pod koniec lipca miał się narodzić chłopiec, mający moc równą Voldemortowi. Treść przepowiedni podsłuchał Severus Snape i przekazał Czarnemu Panu. W tym samym czasie Albus Dumbledore ukrył Lily i Jamesa Potterów za pomocą zaklęcia Fideliusa. Małżeństwo na swojego Strażnika Tajemnicy typowało Syriusza Blacka, lecz ten odmówił na rzecz Petera. Tak więc Pettigrew został Strażnikiem Tajemnicy Potterów. Peter wydał ''małżeństwo Lordowi Voldemortowi, który w 1981 roku zabił Potterów, tracąc moc usiłując zamordować ich rocznego synka Harry'ego. Oprócz Lily Potter i Jamesa Pottera, tylko Syriusz Black wiedział, kto jest Strażnikiem. Syriusz chciał zemścić się za śmierć przyjaciela i jego żony. Gdy osaczył Glizdogona w centrum mugolskiego miasta, Pettigrew krzyknął, że Syriusz zdradził Potterów tak, by wszyscy naokoło go słyszeli. Zabił dwunastu mugoli za pomocą zaklęcia Avada Kedavra. Aby schronić się przed Syriuszem i jednocześnie uwolnić się od ewentualnych zarzutów, Peter odciął sobie palec, a następnie zamienił się w szczura i uciekł do kanałów. Dzięki temu cała społeczność czarodziejów uznała go za poległego w walce ze zdrajcą i zabójcą. Black został zesłany do Azkabanu. Peter został niesłusznie odznaczony Orderem Merlina pierwszej klasy za bohaterskie zachowanie w obliczu śmierci. Jego matka dostała palec syna w szkatułce − największy fragment jego ciała. Zamiana w Parszywka thumb|left|Pettigrew w ciele ParszywkaPeter ukrywał się jako szczur. Chciał mieć na bieżąco wszelkie informacje ze świata czarodziejów, więc przybłąkał się do rodziny Weasleyów. Został przygarnięty przez Percy'ego Weasleya, który później oddał go Ronowi. Było jasne, że Parszywek nie jest zwykłym szczurem. Zwierzęta te żyją kilka lat, natomiast Parszywek był u Weasleyów aż dwanaście. 1991 − 1992 W 1991 roku Ron rozpoczął pierwszy rok nauki w Hogwarcie. Peter pod postacią Parszywka był z chłopcem od pierwszej podruży do zamku, aż do zakończenia roku szkolnego. Pierwszego września 1991 Parszywek razem z Ronem i Harrym Potterem jechał Ekspresem Londyn-Hogwart. Gdy Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe i Gregory Goyle wsiedli do przedziału szczur ugryzł tego trzeciego. Ron stwierdził, że jest z niego jednak jakiś pożytek. Później ćwiczył na Pettigrew zaklęcie zmieniające barwę sierści, jednak bezskutecznie. 1992 − 1993 1993 − 1994 W 1993 roku, Syriusz Black uciekł z Azkabanu. Na wieść o tym Peter w ciele Parszywka zaczął łysieć i chudnąć. Ron myślał, że było to spowodowane najpierw podróżą rodziny Weasleyów do Egiptu, a później ciągłym zagrożeniem, ze strony kota Hermiony – Krzywołapa. Ujawnienie się thumb|270px|Pettigrew schwytany przez Syriusza i Remusa Tego samego roku, Pettigrew został zdemaskowany przez Syriusza i Remusa. Syriusz Black rozpoznał Petera na zdjęciu z Proroka, które przedstawiało rodzinę Weasleyów na wczasach w Egipcie. Łapa i Lunatyk chcieli go zabić, ale Harry w akcie łaski ocalił go. Zgodził się natomiast, by wydać go Dementorom. Ocalenie życia Peterowi sprawiło, że miał on dług wdzięczności wobec chłopca. Gdy prowadzili Petera do zamku okazało się, że jest pełnia księżyca. Remus chcąc, nie chcąc zmienił się w wilkołaka, Syriusz próbował go powstrzymać pod postacią psa, a Peter wykorzystał zamieszanie i uciekł zamieniając się w szczura. Druga wojna czarodziejów Odnalezienie Czarnego Pana Po swthumb|left|Peter w 1998 rokuojej ucieczce z Hogwartu, Pettigrew odnalazł swojego mistrza – Lorda Voldemorta w albańskiej puszczy. Postanowił pomóc mu się odrodzić. Doił dla niego jad z węża czarnoksiężnika – Nagini. Jad ten powodował, że Czarny Pan stał się silniejszy i odzyskał prowizoryczne ciało. Odrodzenie Voldemorta Gdy Harry został przeniesiony w czasie Turnieju Trójmagicznego na cmentarz rezydencji Riddle'ów, Peter zabił Cedrika Diggory'ego na rozkaz Voldemorta, a później przeprowadził rytuał, który pozwolił odrodzić się Voldemortowi. W czasie rytuału poświęcił swoją rękę, za co otrzymał od Sami-Wiecie-Kogo nową – ze srebra. Służący Po tych wydarzeniach Pettigrew został oddelegowany do "pomocy" Severusowi Snape'owi. W rzeczywistości jednak, pełnił funkcję służącego. W siódmym tomie przebywał w rezydencji Malfoyów, gdzie także był traktowany jak służący. Potyczka w dworze Malfoya i śmierć W książce ''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley i Hermiona Granger zostali schwytani i trafili do rezydencji Malfoyów. Podczas ucieczki zostali nakryci przez Petera Pettigrew. Glizdogon przypomniał sobie, że Harry ocalił mu życie i przez chwilę zawahał się, czy powinien interweniować. W tym momencie srebrna ręka zwróciła się przeciw niemu i udusiła go. W filmie zaś został oszołomiony przez Zgredka. Po śmierci Wygląd thumb|268pxPeter miał wyraz twarzy podobny do szczura i był dość niski. Miał małe, wodniste oczy, spiczasty nos i piskliwy głos, co mogło być skutkiem długoletniej przemiany w Parszywka. W młodości miał brązowe włosy, które z czasem przerzedziły się i zmieniły kolor, przy czym Pettigrew wyłysiał. Przez ten czas też schudł. Od roku 1981 nie miał wskazującego palca prawej ręki, gdyż bojąc się zamsty Syriusza upozorował własną śmierć, odciął sobie go (by myślano, że tylko to z niego zostało) i przemienił się w szczura. W 1995 roku poświęcił całą rękę na prośbę Czarnego Pana, a ten wyczarował mu nową. Osobowość Magiczne zdolności i umiejętności *Zaklęcia Niewybaczalne − Relacje James Potter Syriusz Black Remus Lupin Harry Potter Lord Voldemort Severus Snape Ron Weasley Hermiona Granger Śmierciożercy Albus Dumbledore Minerwa McGonagall Gdy Minerwa McGonagall w 1993 roku wspominała Pettigrew, mówiła że żałuje, iż była dla niego trochę za ostra w latach jego edukacji w Hogwarcie. Była smutna z powodu jego rzekomej śmierci. Madame Rosmerta Nagini Frank Bryce Etymologia Za kulisami *W postać Petera wcielają się w adaptacjach filmowych: Timothy Spall (dorosły), Charles Hughes (młody) i szczur Dex (w postaci Parszywka). *W książce brakuje mu palca wskazującego, w filmie zaś serdecznego. *Glizdogon występuje we wszystkich, siedmiu tomach oraz filmach. W pierwszej i drugiej części jest jednak widoczny pod postacią szczura, w Zakonie Feniksa ''tylko w myślodsiewni. *Pettigrew jako jedyny znany śmierciożerca, był w dzieciństwie w Gryffindorze. *J.K. Rowling oznajmiła, że planowała ulokowanie Petera na stanowisku nauczyciela obrony przed Czarną Magią w ''Czarze Ognia. Występowanie thumb|Peter w wieku 15 lat *''Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (książka) *Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic (książka)'' *''Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (książka)'' *''Harry Potter i więzień Azkabanu (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (książka)'' *''Harry Potter i Czara Ognia (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka)'' *''Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film)'' *''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka)'' *''Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci: część pierwsza (film)'' *''Pottermore'' en:Peter Pettigrew de:Peter Pettigrew ru:Питер Петтигрю fi:Peter Piskuilan nl:Peter Pippeling Kategoria:Animagowie Kategoria:Czarodzieje Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Uczniowie Gryffindoru Kategoria:Śmierciożercy Kategoria:Zmarli w 1998 Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1971 Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1960 Kategoria:Huncwoci Kategoria:Kawalerzy Orderu Merlina